Je laisse
by Mia632
Summary: Pensées de Jack. Rétrospective d'années écoulées. Le passé qu'on laisse derrière soi. Une nouvelle vie et tout recommence.


Une petite song-fic écrite en coup de vent entre deux chapitres de ma fic "le choix de Sam"

Je me sers d'une chanson de Grégoire - Je laisse._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Je laisse le temps pour qu'on me donne de la tendresse<em>

_Pour qu'un peu tout ce calme et que tout cesse_

_Que la douleur s'éloigne et me délaisse_

_Que ta douleur s'éloigne et me délaisse_

Mettre un terme définitif à leur histoire avait été douloureux. Une nouvelle blessure a rajouté à toutes celles qui les avaient déjà tant de fois éprouvées. Ils n'en étaient peut-être plus à ça près. Mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente. Comme à chaque fois. Dès l'instant où ils avaient été confronté à des choix difficiles les impliquant tous les deux. Ou à des événements qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu avoir à vivre. Mais l'histoire ne se réécrivait pas. Il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec. A laisser derrière tous ces petits bouts de soi que l'on semait au grès des chemins parcourut. Et continuer. Réapprendre à vivre avec ce manque qu'il n'était pas sur de savoir combler un jour.

_Et j'apprends à oublier ton ivresse_

_Ton odeur tes cheveux et nos caresses_

_Ces heures qui prés de toi n'étaient que liesses_

_Ces heures si près de toi_

Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver. Des années à se côtoyer dans un respect le plus total. Il y avait eu des signes certes, mais ils étaient tellement déjà blessés par la vie, l'un comme l'autre. Elle avait son histoire, il avait la sienne. Deux parcours différents mais aux blessures douloureusement similaires. Deux cœurs à vifs qui avaient pris le temps de s'apprivoiser avant de parvenir à construire quelque chose. Faire table rase du passé n'avait pas été chose aisée. Ils leur avaient fallu oublier tant de guerres anciennes. De batailles perdues. Mais une fois le combat terminé, c'était dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'étaient reposés. Enfin apaisés par cette trêve dans leurs vies tumultueuses.

_Même si je traine encore un peu dans ton décor_

_Tu sais je traine encore un peu de nos remords_

_C'est vrai je traine encore de toi dans mon décor_

_Tu sais je traine encore mais je m'en sors_

Longtemps après il continuait encore à revenir sur ses traces. Les traces de leur vie. De leur passé. Cela le faisait d'autant plus souffrir mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait ce besoin de retourner sur les lieux de leur histoire. Peu importait la fin de celle-ci. Il voulait être sur de ne jamais oublier. Jamais l'oublier elle. Ce qu'ils avaient été. Peut-être aussi pour ne pas s'oublier lui-même. Ne pas perdre l'homme qu'il avait été à ce moment-là. A ses côtés. Dans cette vie aujourd'hui dissolue.

_Je laisse ma force prendre le pas sur ma faiblesse_

_Et peu à peu mon sourire se rapièce_

_Je n'ai presque plus peur quand tu me blesse_

_Je n'ai presque plus peur_

Il avait changé de vie. Radicalement. Sans doute un besoin afin de se préserver. De renaitre des cendres qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. La plaie était toujours à vif mais avec le temps il avait l'impression que cela faisait un peu moins mal. Rencontrer de nouvelles têtes avait été une première étape. Il avait recommencé à sortir. Cassé cette routine casanière dans laquelle il était resté plongé après son départ. Bien sur il restait le vieil ours solitaire qu'il avait toujours était. Mais il se forçait d'avantage. Une sorte d'instinct de survie qui le poussait à entretenir sa vie sociale. Sans compter qu'au vue de ses nouvelles attributions il n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ils s'étaient recroisés à plusieurs reprises. La force du destin sans doute, à vouloir impérativement les remettre l'un en face de l'autre. Mais cela aussi faisait un peu moins mal. Tout comme il n'avait pas bronché le jour ou elle lui avait appris qu'elle refaisait sa vie. Elle avait rencontré un homme. Lui n'avait rencontré personne. Hormis quelques femmes de passage dans ses nuits.

_Même si je traine encore un peu dans ton décor_

_Tu sais je traine encore bien trop de nos remords_

_C'est vrai je traine encore de toi dans mon décor_

_Tu sais je traine encore mais je m'en sors_

Il lui avait fallu d'avantage de temps pour que son regard s'ouvre. Accepter ne serait-ce que l'idée de peut-être, un jour, refaire sa vie. Et c'est ainsi que son regard avait alors rencontré le sien. Brillant. Brûlant. Elle aussi avait ses failles. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire. Ils les avaient vu étinceler dans ses yeux. Des yeux tellement lumineux qu'il avait d'abord eu peur de s'y perdre. Et tant de choses les séparaient alors. Tout comme tant d'autres les avaient rapproché. Peu à peu. Tranquillement. Comme on écrit les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson. Un nouvel air qui avait pris le pas sur l'ancien.

_Je laisse ses mains posées sur moi pleines de tendresses_

_Ses yeux me font comprendre qu'un jour tout cesse_

_Enfin ton cœur s'éloigne et me délaisse_

_Enfin mon cœur s'éloigne_

Ils avaient du faire preuve d'une patience combative. Accepter l'autre dans leur vie respective avait été un choix long et difficile. Refaire sa vie quand on a déjà tout perdu était ce qu'il avait sans doute eu le plus de mal à faire de toute son existence. Cette peur qu'il avait de souffrir encore, ou pire, de la faire souffrir avait guidé ses intentions durant de longues années. Avant qu'il ne cède. Avant qu'il n'accepte. Avant qu'ils ne s'acceptent. Et puis la faire entrer dans sa vie signifiait en faire sortir définitivement, l'autre. L'autre femme qui avait tenu si longtemps une place privilégiée, exclusive.

_Et je traine mon corps dans son nouveau décor_

_Tu sais je traine mon corps bien loin de nos remords_

_C'est vrai j'étrenne son corps dans mon nouveau décor_

_Tu sais j'étrenne son corps et je l'adore_

Ce dont il était sur à présent c'est qu'il ne regrettait plus rien. Il avait fait les bons choix. A chaque tournant décisif de son existence, il avait su quel chemin il devait prendre. Avec le recul cela faisait parti de ses certitudes. La femme qui se tenait face à lui était celle qu'il s'était choisi. Elle lui souriait et son regard limpide, irisé de mille cristaux azur, s'en trouvait transfiguré.

Il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'accrochèrent dans une promesse muette. L'ombre de l'autre femme disparaissait derrière un nuage, retournait dans les méandres de son passé. Il ne l'oublierait certainement jamais. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était en parfait accord avec lui-même. Et dans une osmose sereine avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il murmura son prénom, ses lèvres frôlant des mèches blondes qui dansaient devant son visage.

Sam...

_Je laisse ses mains posées sur moi_

_Je laisse..._


End file.
